


Disney Princess: What REALLY DEFINES a family

by superkoola



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A small boy, having escaped from a crazy mother, was found by two Disney Princesses; Ariel and Rapunzel, and was taken to the World of Disney. During his time, he began to feel at home with his two new friends, but that was threatened when a force of darkness plans to eliminate him for good. Can the 2 princesses save their child in time, and will he know the true meaning of family?





	1. Fearing for Life

Things aren't looking too well inside a small cottage in England. A small, 5 year old boy was sitting on the couch, looking glum as he played with his fingers. The reason for this; his alcoholic mother was not very happy with him. Not long ago, he was suppose to be doing various chores across the house. But he ended up growing tired and wanted to rest. But, his mother caught him, and she thought he was slacking off. So he dragged him by the ear and was now pacing back and forth in front of him, taking a shot of beer before setting it down on the table.

The mother then shot a glare at him, her blue eyes not fitting at all with her personality. "I'm very disappointed in you, young man." She spoke to him in a venomous tone, making the boy flinch. He then looked up.

"Bu-But mommy, I was growing tired. T-There's so much to do!" he replied, in an attempt to reason with her. The mother clenched her fist, and began stomping towards him, the loud thumps making his blood run cold.

"Barbary, I've raised you for 5 years." She began, as the boy, now known as Barbary looked up at her as she drew closer. "I adopted you from the orphanage; I homeschooled you, fed you…and WHAT do I get; a lazy runt who was too lazy to do simple chores!" she was now closer to him, finger now pointing at him. Barbary flinched back, feeling small, weak and cornered.

Then he blurted out, "But you never let me go outside once in my life! I wanted to make new friends, but you won't let me! So how can you say you did a great job raising me when you don't want me to experience what's out there for at least a FEW minutes!"

Immediately he began to regret speaking out loud, for he saw his mother's face, and it contorted to one of rage. He gulped, preparing for a thashing. But, instead, all he saw was a smile from her. It was…unnerving. And it was made even more unnerving when she the traced her fingers down his neck.

"Mommy?" Barbary asked, feeling tenser some more. Then the mother spoke in an unsettlingly sultry tone. "So warm, aren't you, son?" asked the mother. Barbary widened his eyes in horror, as she soon leaned closer. There, he could smell the alcohol coming from her breath.

"You know, I always do want to know what it would be like to…have you inside of me." Barbary was now scared and confused, until he felt something wet and sticky going up on his cheek. He knew what it was, as he saw her pulling back, tongue briefly seen as she pulled it back inside. He widened his eyes as she soon began leaning forward.

"You're gonna eat me?" Barbary asked in fright, thinking she will cannibalize him, before he felt her breath on his neck. She never replied though, before he felt her biting down making him flinch and squeak in pain. Immediately, panic began to rise as he felt her pushing him, thinking she is eating him alive, given the rough bites.

"NO! NO, please mommy! I promise I'll do everything you need me to do!" he shouted. Soon, the biting stopped, and he heard her breathing into her ear.

"You'll do what I want, when I want it?" She asked with malice. Barbary nodded. "Yes. Yes, ma'am." replied Barbary. He nodded furiously, and thankfully, that made her pull back. Now, she still a mad look on her face.

"Good! Now, get out of here and go upstairs to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

She pointed to the stairs, and immediately Barbary got on his foot and ran upstairs. Then, "And no dinner for you tonight!" she called out. But Barbary didn't hear her as he soon reached his room with tears in his eyes. He then ran to his bed, burying his face into the pillow, before he began crying silently to himself. He couldn't believe it; his mother, the one who loved him very much, before she tried out alcohol , was now treating him poorly, and she even thought of him as food. Granted, yes they were poor, but Barbary still was shaken up by the news. He felt as if his life was in danger now. If he messes up, then she'll eat him up. He wanted to believe it was the alcohol, but now after this, he wasn't sure.

Then he felt a small soreness on his neck. He touched it, before feeling a small lump. Barbary looked at the mirror nearby, and saw a small bruise. He then began to grow more tears at the pain, physical and emotional before he looked out at the window, looking out at the woods nearby. As of right now, he felt trapped inside his home, but deep down, he knew that someday, somehow; he would have to get out of here. And after a while of thinking, he was soon able to figure out how.

All be he has to do, is wait…


	2. Hope for a Bright Tomorrow

Barbary simply waited in his room, waiting for nightfall to arrive in order to escape. He took a pair of blankets that his mother gave him before her drunken state, and began tying knots to each of their ends, preparing to climb down the window via classical 'climbing down rope' technique, or at least that's what he THINKS is what he calls it. Now, he has them hidden underneath of the bed. As for Barbary himself, he's waiting for his mother to give him her goodnight 'kiss'. To be honest, ever since her mother started drinking due to a, unfortunate incident 2 years prior, her goodnight kisses usually involve her forcing him to promise her to do good the next day. Barbary lied on his side on the bed, his main blanket covering himself up to keep him warm.

Now, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming upstairs to his room, and he swallowed to himself. "It's gonna be okay, Barbary." he spoke to himself. "Just endure what she's gonna say, and then you'll be out of here." He then sighed to himself as he gripped the bed mattress, waiting for his mother to come up. Soon, he heard the door open, and in stepped his mother. He saw her; a white skinned woman, with short auburn hair and fiery green eyes as she walked into the room. She turned towards him and sighed, walking over.

"Hey there, kid." She began, and Barbary stayed silent. "*sigh* Listen, maybe I may've been a little irrational back there. And uh…" she remained silent, tapping her fingers against the wooden wall.

"That could've been handled better, I'll admit…but," Barbary flinched a bit, at her tone, but remained silent and turned away. "I still do NOT approve of you goofing off! Tomorrow morning, I expect you to be better at your work tomorrow. Am I clear?" she asked.

Barbary raised himself briefly, and nodded. Soon, he felt his mother leaning forward, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was rather rough, and Barbary frowned once more. "Good night, Barbary. And sleep well." She spoke to him one more time, before she walked away from the bed and through the door, before exiting the room.

Immediately, Barbary soon got up and got himself off the bed and looked back at the door. He was at slight disbelief that she would apologize to him; sure she had rough kisses, and her apology doesn't seemed too genuine. But at the second time, Barbary himself believed in second chances. She was his mother, after all. But then the thoughts of earlier came back into his mind; she did almost cannibalize him, and she didn't seemed too regretful when she yelled at him a little bit later than that. "It's probably the alcohol." He said to himself. "Even so, I don't think I can stay here." He added, before he began pulling out the blanket rope and pulled it into the window.

Then, he remembered something; he doesn't want to be alone by himself, so he walked into the closet and began fishing through some of his stuff. Soon, he pulled out a stuffed doll of Barney the Purple Dinosaur, several Disney toys, and a small notebook, before placing them into his small red backpack. Then, he went towards the counter, and took out a picture, showing him and his family. He looked into the picture; showing his father standing beside him and his mother, who was a happy, loving and caring woman to him. Barbary doesn't remember much about his father, but from what he can remember, those were the best times he had in his life. Not really wanting to forget the good mother he knew, he then gently took the picture, and placed it in the backpack as well. Soon, he placed the backpack on his back and began to walk over to the window.

He peeked his head out of the window. Looking down, he deduced that it wasn't too far down. He nodded to himself, and threw the blanket rope down the window. Then, he grabbed onto the rope and swung out of the room, before he turned around. He took a long look into his room, and gave a sad sigh; he's surely gonna miss being in this house. With the final sigh, he then began to slowly climb down, until he reached the ground. Then, he turned around, adjusted his backpack and began walking away from his home, before disappearing through the house's pathway, not looking back one time.

* * *

Barbary was not really paying attention to where he was going as he walked along the path; he has his mind filled with joy at finally being free from his mother's wrath. A large smile grew on his face, and tears of joy spilled downwards.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!" he exclaimed to himself. Soon, adrenaline began to fill his body, and he began running across the path. Then, he began laughing and crying to himself at the same time. He felt free, and he soon began to think about what he's gonna do to himself.

Then, his running soon slowed down to a stop upon the realization that…well, he's alone now. "Wait…now where am I supposed to go?" he asked to himself. He looked around; aside from the trees that surround him, as well as the park in the distance up ahead, he was in the middle of nowhere; no adult supervision, and…he widened his eyes. Now that he remembered; he didn't even pack up food and water. He never had dinner earlier today and his stomach was constantly growling. Barbary sighed to himself and groaned in frustration before covering his tiny hands onto his face.

"Not only am I NOT ready" he began, "But I didn't think this through…Now where am I gonna go?" he began grumbling to himself as he soon continued walking along the path.

"I don't want to go back, and I can't go almost anywhere because…well, I'm alone. Grrrr…." He growled as he continued walking, nearing the nearby park.

He had no idea…he was being watched. Nearby, is a dark silhouette hiding behind a tree within the woods. It is mostly covered in darkness, but the body frame appears to be a male. But he was extremely tall, around 6'5". His long black hair was wild and feathered out, and between those fangs, there wasn't a face, but instead a pair of red glowing eyes, and a slowly growing grin, and a hand with long, sharp claws began to clutch onto the tree trunk. " _So…this is_ _ **him…**_ " he spoke in a dark, deep voice. " _ **The Blooded One…**_ " But, he didn't seem to go forward towards the child. Instead, he just stared onwards at the child, a smile on his face…

* * *

Later, Barbary soon approached the park, with a nearby public flower garden. He looked at the garden, and smiled a bit. This was the first time he had seen such beautiful flowers in person. Then he looked ahead towards the town; he wanted to go there and stop at some place for the night, but his legs were killing him, and the adrenaline wore off a while ago, so now he was beyond tired and was close to falling asleep. Barbary then looked at the flower garden.

"Hmm…maybe I should rest here for the night. Then maybe I'll continue onwards tomorrow." He said to himself. So, he walked into the flower garden and looked around, wanting to find a spot to rest for the night.

At last, he approached a stoned stool. He smiled, as he gently took the backpack and walked over to the stool. Steadily, he scooted underneath and lied on his back, using his backpack as a pillow. Now, he simply lied there, looking up at the stone.

Soon, it wasn't long before he felt his eyes getting heavy. Then, he wasted no time closing them. A few seconds passed, and soon, sleep began overtaking his mind, and before he knew it…he was finally asleep, hoping that it would be a good tomorrow.


	3. Meeting the 2 Princesses

A harmony of bird chirps came through the silence, and Barbary moaned to himself in his sleep, before he subconsciously rubbed his eyes a little bit. Then, he slowly stretched his little body, and yawned. "Ngh…I could sure use more sleep." Barbary mumbled to himself. He then began to lean forward, and accidently bumped his forehead into the bottom.

"Ow." He said to himself, rubbing his forehead. Then, he remembered why he was here. Soon, he slid out of the rocky seat underneath. Barbary then stood up, and slowly began walking around the rose garden. He sighed to himself as he thought

" _Well, I still don't know where I'm gonna go, now. What should I do?"_  He clutched onto his backpack and kept looking down on the ground.

"Hmm…maybe I should go and uh…maybe find one of those places where you stay at for a few days…I don't know what it was called, nor where I could find out…" he began to talk to himself, before suddenly,

**Bump.**

He accidently bumped into something in front of him, and soon he stumbled back. Barbary shook his head briefly and looked at what he bumped against…of rather, who he bumped. There, standing in front of him; are two women who were inspecting a red rose. Both of them are rather young women, with white skin and green eyes. One of them is wearing a blue and black dress, with a blue ribbon tying her long red hair into a ponytail. The other one has a pink dress with thin long sleeves. She also had long hair, but it was blond, and tied to a long ponytail that went down to her back knees, with flowers decorating the hair. Barbary blushed a bit, face flustered in embarrassment and shock at seeing such beautiful women.

"U-Uh…excuse me, ladies…I uh…" he stuttered once more as he tried to think of what to say to them. But they didn't seem to be bothered by this, and the red head replied, "It's fine, sweetie. It's only an accident. Just…be careful with where you go next time."

Barbary was surprised at her reaction; she didn't hit him, or even try to eat him like his mother. "Y-You're not mad at me?" he asked, with a small, shy tone. The two women shook their heads.

"No. What do you think we would do?" the blond asked. Barbary looked down a bit, twiddling his thumbs. "Uh…try to eat me…" That sentence caught the two women off guard. Their eyes widened in shock and looked at each other like the boy was crazy. The redhead soon kneeled down to Barbary's height, and said, "Sweetie, why would we want to eat you? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Barbary gulped, now very fearful, twiddling his thumb in the process. "Uh…Uh…I uh…" he began, but he had no idea of what he wanted to say. The redhead smiled. "Don't be scared, little one. We're not mad at you for thinking that we would try to eat you. We just to know why, as well as where your parents are?" she spoke to him. Barbary listened to her tone; it was so…sweet and loving. Almost like his mother before she started drinking. The tone almost made him feel secure and safe.

"Um…w-well, I just…I'm running away from my mommy." He answered shyly. The blond woman leaned down as well. "Why? Why are you running away?" she asked again. Barbary sighed, giving them a saddened look, before pointing towards the bruise on his neck.

"My mommy tried to eat me last night…it really hurt." The two women widened their eyes in shock as the redhead inspected the bruise. "No way. That can't be true…" she stated in shock. Barbary nodded.

The redhead pulled back and placed a hand on his left cheek. "We're so sorry, baby." She said kindly. Barbary looked at her in the eyes, taking a moment to inspect her eyes; they seem to be…rather genuine and concerned for him, almost in a loving way. Then he looked at the blonde's eyes; and her eyes, while similar, also had an empathetic look in them.

" _That one…she looks like she is…sharing the same feeling I have. C-Could she have had a hateful mommy too?"_  he thought to himself. The two women then looked at each other in worrisome, before the redhead looked back at him.

"Hold on, baby." The redhead told him as they stood up and turned away to talk to one another. Barbary looked at the two women as they were whispering to each other about something.

* * *

The two women whispered to each other about the boy. "What should we do, Rapunzel? We can't just leave him alone out here." The redhead whispered. The blond woman, Rapunzel scratched the back of her head.

"Maybe, Ariel. *sigh* I-I didn't think I would meet anyone that had been in the same shoes I've been." She replied. The redhead, Ariel sighed through her teeth, hand on her chin, before turning her eyes towards Barbary, who was looking down, rocking his body slightly side-to-side. Ariel looked at her friend, and smiled.

"Let's take him back with us. He should be living a happy life. And I think we should give it to him." She added. Rapunzel smiled back, nodding rapidly before they turned back to look at Barbary.

Barbary saw the two women looking at him with smiles on their faces; the redhead's was warm and motherly, while the blond was more cheery and childlike. He saw the redhead walking back over to him as she soon kneeled down to his level again. "Sweetie, um…what is your name?" she asked politely. Barbary smiled back shyly.

"Um…my name is Barbary…that's it, though. No last name. Just Barbary." He replied shyly. The redhead nodded with another proud smile.

"That's good. Hello, Barbary. My name is Ariel. And this," she looked back at the blond haired woman. "is my best friend, Rapunzel." Barbary looked at her with a shy smile as the blond, Rapunzel simply waved back. "Hi there, Barbary." She said.

"Hi." He replied. Ariel looked at each of them and smiled, before taking Barbary's hand and gently cupping it with both of her hands.

Something that the girls noticed was that this boy was, rather small even for someone of his age. This was a bit confusing to the girls. "Barbary, how old are you?" Ariel asked. Barbary held up 5 fingers. "You're five? You look like you're three." She replied. Barbary tilted his head in confusion.

"Why did you ask?" he asked. "I thought we'd know." Barbary nodded in understanding. Then Ariel continued, "Sweetie. Rapunzel and I talked with each other for a bit. And we decided…would you like to come with us?" she asked gently. Barbary widened his eyes in shock. They…they want him to come home with them? A boy they just met? Rapunzel approached him with a gentle smile.

"We just want you to come with us back to our home, if you'd like of course. I promise, we won't hurt you like that...woman you call mother." She spoke to him gently. Barbary kept looking at her, before growing a small smile as he moved his eyes to the two girls altogether.

"Of course, I…I would like to stay with you girls." He said, a smile growing from his face. Ariel and Rapunzel's face grew brighter like children as they soon stood up and hugged each other, cheering gleefully. Barbary was taken aback at first of this, but upon seeing their reaction, that made him giggle a bit, hands covering his mouth.

Once their cheering stopped, Ariel gently took his left hand with her right hand while Rapunzel took his right with his left hand. "You'll LOVE it from where we're from." Ariel assured him gently as the three people began walking away from the garden.

"Believe me, it'll be…magical." Rapunzel replied with a smile. Barbary looked at both of them and giggled, feeling more and more comfortable being with these sweet women. Then, he asked,

"Wait, where do you two live?" Ariel and Rapunzel looked down at him, a bit confused at how they can explain to him without making it sound suspicious or crazy.

"Well…it's hard to explain, but…have you ever heard of the 'World of Disney'?" asked Ariel. Barbary looked at her, confused. "No…actually, from what I can remember, daddy, before he's…well, gone…he would sometimes tell me about a whole new world where a man by the name of Walt Disney himself created; a place where ALL of his magical drawings and creations can go and live in peace for all eternity." He answered. Rapunzel smiled.

"That's correct. Now, I know this may sound confusing; but what he told you, is the absolute truth. How does he know, I have no idea." She shrugged. Barbary looked on at them in wonder, albeit a bit suspicious of what they're talking about. He never really believed in magic (no doubt thanks to his mother), but a small part of him wanted to trust them. He had nowhere to go, and these ladies are nice and sweet to him.  _"They're not bad, they're sweet and polite."_  He kept thinking to himself to make himself feel more confident.

* * *

The two women continued guiding him through the park. The park looked empty, but beautiful in the autumn morning, with the dry autumn leaves falling from the colorful trees. Barbary felt mesmerized by such a beautiful scenery. The two women then turned towards the right and into the woods. There is a path covered up by dry leaves that had fallen. Barbary looked on into the woods, and felt a bit scared. Ariel felt him tensing up a bit in fright, and gently tightened her hold on his hand.

"It's okay, Barbary. I promise, it'll be safe." Ariel soothed. Barbary looked up at her, and gave a shy smile. Ariel smiled back, and added, "I have a daughter back home. You'll love her."

Rapunzel giggled at her remark. "I don't think he'll be  _in love_  with her, Ariel." She told her with a cheeky tone in her voice. Ariel gasped at her. "Of course not, Punzie. Barbary's  _way_ too young for that to happen. He's 5, Melody's no older than 12." She replied. Barbary looked at both of the women, and smiled slightly. Then, he thought of what Ariel said; so she has a daughter?

" _Well, I guess then that means I can trust them more."_  He thought. But then he looked at Rapunzel, confused.

"Excuse me, Miss. Rapunzel?" he asked. Rapunzel looked down at him. "Barbary, there's no need for a 'miss'. The three of us are friends now, so you scratch out the miss, okay?" she instructed gently. Barbary looked a bit shocked at first, but then he settled down.

"Sorry…anyways, um…do YOU have any kids?" he asked. Rapunzel looked at him, her smile faltering a little bit. "No…I don't. And I can't." she said, looking down at her stomach. Barbary sensed an aura of sadness from her, and he quickly stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I-I didn't-" he was in a panic mode, fearing on what the two women might do to him. But Rapunzel gave him another smile and gently cupped his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey…it's okay, baby. It's okay…" Rapunzel gently rubbed her thumb in circles, and Barbary soon settled down. "You had no other way of knowing, Barbary. It's okay…" she soothed calmly, and Barbary settled down. "A-Are you sure?" he asked shyly. Rapunzel nodded with a smile. Then she sighed and answered his question, "Believe me, I really wanted a child I could call my own. But…because of my hair here," she gestured to her blond hair.

"I can't have any kids of my own." She explained with a saddened tone in her voice. Barbary, for some reason, didn't hesitate and hugged her. Rapunzel was stunned at first, but her heart warmed up at such an affectionate gesture, and didn't hesitate as she enveloped him in her arms once more.

"Thank you, Barbary." She said into his ear. Barbary smiled as he felt her warmth, much unlike his mother from before.

* * *

Soon, the two of them moved away from each other, and both of them smiled at each other. "Feeling better, dear?" Rapunzel asked. Barbary nodded. "What about you, Rapunzel?" he asked back. Rapunzel smiled and nodded before standing back up and taking his hand. "Alrighty now, let's get going." She said as they continued on their trek. Ariel smiled at such an adorable sight.

"Oh, if only Melody can see this." She said to herself as she gently caressed his hair with her fingers. Barbary giggled at such affection they've given him, and actually felt happy of being with friendly people. Deep down, the little boy was excited about heading towards this 'World of Disney' that they mentioned. There was no way that he could've predicted what would happen in the future that would show him the real meaning of a family, and how that would change his life forever…


	4. Welcome To Your New Home

The two princesses continued to take Barbary through the woods to the entrance of the 'World of Disney'. Barbary looked around, taking a look around the scenery; it was rather beautiful, with autumn leaves falling along the ground. He then looked down to see the leaves on the ground, raising his feet, before he gently kicked the leaves. He saw the leaves flying upwards before floating downwards. He giggled before he moved his foot through the ground, making the leaves moved upwards, he smiled some more. "Wow. You girls see this? Did you see what I did?" he asked cheerfully. Ariel and Rapunzel looked at him and smiled at him, happy to see such a beautiful sight.

"I know. You know how these leaves end up like this?" asked Ariel. Barbary shook his head. "No." he replied. Ariel smiled. "This happens every fall, when the trees prepare to go into hibernation for the winter." She explained. Barbary looked at her in astonishment.

"How do you know this, Ariel?" he asked. Ariel smiled back at him. "From a really close friend of mine, Belle." She replied. "Oh." Barbary said. Ariel giggled. "We're almost there, sweetie. You'll meet her" She assured him.

Then, Barbary thought of something. "Um, is this, 'World of Disney' easy to find?" he asked Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at him, and shook her head.

"Well, no. You won't find it by looking for it. Walt Disney himself hid its entrances  _extremely_  well, and various fans have searched their whole  _lives_  and have never stumbled upon them." She explained to him. Barbary was intrigued.

"Wow. Really?" he asked. Rapunzel nodded. "That's right. The only, the ONLY, way to find this world…is if you're taken there. Like right now." She finished. And just in time as well for they have arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forest.

The clearing has a large oak tree in the center, with long branches on top of the tree, many of them hanging downwards. The trunk is very large, but appears to be very hard, with a large, lighter spot the size and shape of a door on the front. Ariel and Rapunzel smiled at the sight, but Barbary looked on in shock. "Uh…it's a tree." He said to them.

Ariel looked down with a smirk. "That's why it's so well hidden." She said as she moved on ahead towards the tree. Rapunzel and Barbary looked at each other, the former smiling, and the latter looking at her confused.

"Looks can be deceiving, Barbary." She lectured, ruffling his hair gently, making Barbary pout at her, and he stuck his tongue at her, making her smirk at him and giggle at the same time.

Ariel walked over to the tree and began knocking at the lighter part of the tree. Her knocks are rhythmic, and she sang something to match the knocking. "It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world." She sang to herself as her knocks matched the temp she sang. Suddenly, the light part slowly moved to the side, exposing a black spot. Barbary widened his eyes in shock. "Wow." He said.

Rapunzel and Ariel looked at him, with nice smiles on their faces. Ariel then stood beside them as she waited for them. "Barbary, your new life awaits." She said in a British tone, making Barbary giggle a bit. Rapunzel then gently pulled his arm forward, making the both of them begin walking forward.

* * *

Soon, the 3 friends walked inside the tree, and Barbary saw something unusual; a rippling mirror with what appears to an image of a pathway surrounded by forest, and a large castle in the distance. Rapunzel looked at Barbary, who was a bit frightened at seeing something worse. "I…Is it safe to go through?" he asked in a shy voice.

Ariel gave a small smile as she, and Rapunzel leaned down to comfort him. "Sweetie, it's fine. Really, it is." She began. Barbary looked at her with a shy look. "R-Really?" he asked. Ariel nodded, as Rapunzel added,

"Of course. How else would we get here to your world?" Barbary looked at her, a bit confused before she realized what she meant, before laughing and blushing. "Heh. Sorry…" he said. Ariel giggled and ran her hand through his hair.

"It's okay, dear. To be honest, we were expecting something like this." She comforted. Barbary looked at her confused. "Really?" he asked, and the two women nodded in response.

"How about this; how about the 3 of us all go in at the same time. Does that work?" she suggest. Barbary and Rapunzel nodded, the former feeling relieved. Then he took two of their hands as they stood straight once more.

"Ok, ready?" asked Rapunzel, swinging both of her arms, making Barbary giggle as his arm was swinging with hers. Ariel just gave her a confused look. "We don't have to jump in, Rapunzel." She said. Rapunzel looked back at her.

"I thought it would be fun." She replied. Ariel just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh fine. We'll jump in. Okay, ready?"

The two nodded as they got ready. "Ready? One," they swing their arm upwards one time. "Two," they swung it a second time. Then, "Three!" Suddenly the three of them jumped into the rippling mirror, and soon they made it across.

* * *

Barbary widened his eyes as he jumped through the portal, and instead of the black hole, he found at another place entirely. It was much greener than the forest they were at before. "Wow. This forest looks beautiful." He said to himself with a smile. Rapunzel looked at him and smiled. "You like it here?" Barbary looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Yes I do, Rapunzel." He replied. Rapunzel giggled at such a beautiful sight.  _"He's so cute,"_  she thought to herself as she ruffled his hair again.

Then, the two princesses approached two horses. Ariel approached a black horse with white patterns in some parts of the body. Rapunzel has a white horse, looking rather majestic in comparison to Ariel's horse.

"Hey there, Maximus." Rapunzel cooed at him like he's a little baby. The horse, Maximus blushed a bit in embarrassment. Barbary giggled, making Maximus look at him, confused. "Oh Barbary, this is my horse, Maximus." She introduced the child to him.

"Um…I've never gotten close to a horse before." Barbary said to her, clearly frightened by the sheer size of the horse. Rapunzel smiled, and gently pulled him to her.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Maximus here is a friendly horse, aren't you, you little baby you?" she then began cooing at Maximus, who smiled at her affection as she rubbed the back of his ear. Barbary giggled and began to approach Maximus, wanting to pet the horse. He wanted to pet his head, but he was too short, so he instead went for the chest. Rapunzel looked at him and smiled at his intense admiration of seeing such a beautiful animal. Even Ariel liked seeing such a cute sight. Barbary looked at them. "What? I can't reach the nose." He said simply.

The two girls giggled at his naivety, before Ariel asked, "Alrighty, Barbary? Do you want to ride with me? Or do you wanna ride with Rapunzel?" she asked. Barbary looked at the two horses, and then at Rapunzel. "Um, you don't mind me being with Ariel, don't you?" he asked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"Oh no, not at all, dear. Go and have a fun time with her." She said. Barbary smiled, gave her a small hug before approaching Ariel, the woman helping him up her horse, before they soon began their trek through the pathway. Barbary was a bit anxious at first, fearing of falling off a fast animal. But Ariel must've heard his thoughts, because as she held on the handles, she pressed her arms closer around him to ensure he won't fall off. Barbary looked back at her, and the two of them smiled before he looked on ahead at the distant kingdom. Barbary then began to lose his fear, and soon grew another smile, before he giggled, loving the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The little child smiled and giggled all the way across the paths and towards the kingdom, to his new home.

* * *

Soon, the two princesses soon arrived at the kingdom grounds. Barbary looked on as they entered the village; it was rather old-fashioned, compared to the 1800s German architecture. He saw some of the buildings, and smiled, liking such beautiful scenery. The citizens looked at two of their rulers, and smiled at seeing them. They then looked at Barbary, and were confused who this boy was. Barbary looked at them, and felt a bit anxious. Ariel looked down at him, and gently caressed his hair.

"It's okay, Barbary." She soothed, looking at the villagers, who then looked away. "Most of them are really sweet people. You'll learn to love them." She spoke to him warmly. Barbary looked at her, and gave a small smile, though he was still afraid. Ariel however, didn't mind, as she continued caressing his hair gently. Rapunzel looked on, and gave a small smile, before she began to remember her first time in the kingdom of Corona before moving to the World of Disney.  _"*sigh* That boy. Curious of seeing the world, or rather a whole new world…just like how I was…"_  she thought to herself, as the two of them continued their way to the castle.

* * *

At last, the princesses finally reached the castle. Barbary was amazed at seeing such a large and beautiful castle. "Wow! This is beautiful. And so BIG, too." He told them. Ariel and Rapunzel giggled as they set their horses near a pole. The two princesses climbed down as Ariel helped Barbary down.

"So um…do you two come here, often?" asked Barbary. Ariel and Rapunzel looked at each other, then at him. "Um…we LIVE here, baby. We're princesses." Rapunzel replied. Barbary immediately widened his eyes upon realizing that he was talking to  _royalty,_  and he stuttered as he bowed down.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, your highnesses." He said, not wanting to have his head cut off. Then, he felt two pairs of arms around him. It was Rapunzel, and she held onto him, wanting him to relax. "Hey, hey. It's okay, honey. It's okay. You don't need to bow down." She soothed into his ear, rubbing her hand on his back. This seemed to work, as Barbary soon settled down his breathing, and his shivering stopped. Then he gently pulled back.

"I-I don't?" he asked. Rapunzel and Ariel (who was leaning down to his height) shook their heads. "Absolutely not, dear." Ariel said. Rapunzel added, "The three of us are friends now. And you'll be living here with us. So you don't  _have_  to bow down to us. Besides, we're not really fans of formality anyways." Barbary giggled in embarrassment. "Oh, okay…I'm sor-" Suddenly he felt a thumb on his lips. Rapunzel gave him a smile.

"It's okay, Barbary. No need to apologize." She said, before leaning forward, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Barbary widened his eyes briefly, eyes blushing, before she smiled at them, the princesses smiling back as they stood up straight.

"Ready to head inside? Our friends are inside, and I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Ariel asked. Barbary gave a grin and smiled. "Yes, Ariel." He replied. Ariel nodded as they soon began walking towards the front door.

* * *

The three friends soon went inside the castle, and Barbary was once again mesmerized at seeing such a beauty. He looked at the floor tiles, which have black-and-white checkered tiles. The walls have a pink coloring with golden pillars, as well as portraits of various wealthy men and women.

"Beautiful." He said to himself. Ariel and Rapunzel giggled, liking how the boy is taking their home, very reminiscent of how they themselves reacted when they first entered a castle. Rapunzel just shook her head.  _"Okay, how much do he and I have in common? We must be the same people"_  She thought to herself while shaking her head with a smile.

It wasn't very long, before the two princesses arrived at a large dining room. Breakfast was starting in the castle, and there are several other women preparing to sit down to eat the food. Barbary looked on at the women; one of them was rather tall, with a pink gown and blond hair. Another was very unusual looking, with wild, unkempt red hair. There were 2 other princesses of different races; one of African-American, and the other of Native American descent. Not wanting to be noticed, he silently hid behind the two princesses.

"Hi girls. We're back." Ariel greeted. The others looked back at them, and greeted them with smiles. "Morning, girls. You both are back so early?" one of them asked. Rapunzel nodded. Barbary looked at the girls at the table, before noticing one of the chairs moving back, and a beautiful 12 year old girl with black hair tied to a ponytail looked at Ariel.

"Mom! You're home early?!" she exclaimed excitedly before she sped over and hugged Ariel. Ariel didn't hesitate with hugging her back with a smile. "I know, Melody. I know we said we'll be back after our secret visit to the other world. But uh…" She turned towards her back. "We've got a bit sidetracked."

The daughter, Melody, as well as the rest of the girls looked at her direction, and saw a small boy, who was looking at them with a shy smile, before he back away to being behind Rapunzel. Melody looked at her mother,

"Um, momma. Who is this?" she asked. Ariel looked at Barbary.

"Melody, this is my new friend, Barbary." She started. "He's shy, right now. But he's harmless." Rapunzel then turned towards Barbary. "It's okay, Barbary. I've known her for a long time. She's very friendly." She assured. Barbary looked at her, then at Melody. Barbary was still pretty scared at meeting a complete stranger. But the two princesses looked at him assumingly with smiles. So, with a gulp, he gently scooted aside from Rapunzel, and began speaking to Melody.

"Hello, M-Melody. I'm Barbary." He began with a shy smile. Melody responded with a smile of her own, making Barbary blush at her.  _"She's so…beautiful, just like Ariel."_  He thought to himself.

"Hi, Barbary. My name is Melody. It's nice to meet you." She said. Barbary smiled back at her, before he gently stepped away from Rapunzel to talk to her some more. "So, are you a real princess?" he asked. Melody smiled.

"Of course I am. Are you someone from Earth?" she asked. Barbary nodded. "Yes. I ran away from home because of…reasons I don't want to talk about…" His face soon fell flat when he mentioned that. Melody immediately noticed this, and felt sympathy for him. But then his face slightly brightened.

"So, given your name, do you sing?" he asked. Melody smiled and nodded. "Of course. Not all the time, but I do." She replied. Barbary smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "That's nice. I wish I was a good singer." He said to himself. Then they heard someone gushing at the table. It was another girl, about 14 years old with a red, blue and yellow dress. "These two are so cute together." She said, making the two blush profusely. Then, they saw the girl with the wild red hair telling her off. "Oh, shush, Snow White. Yer' gonna make the boy's nose bleed."

Barbary noticed the girl's accent; very heavy in Scottish accent.  _"She must be from Scotland."_  He thought. Then he turned to Ariel and Rapunzel.

"Um, who are they?" he asked. Ariel smiled at him and began to introduce him to the rest of the princesses. He smiled at each of them, and said a shy 'hi' to each of them. He remembered the names in his mind for later; Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Merida.

At last, breakfast was served. Barbary was especially excited at his food. He was never given any dinner last night, and he forgot to bring some snacks for the morning, so once he received a seat between Rapunzel and Ariel, he quickly chowed down on the oatmeal. Rapunzel and Ariel were shocked at how quickly he was eating.

"Barbary, slow down. Are you that hungry?" asked Rapunzel. Barbary looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I've never had dinner last night. Nor did I bring anything to eat for the morning. Hehe…" he smiled. Everyone looked on in confusion. Ariel looked at them. "We'll explain later." She said as Rapunzel caressed Barbary's hair upon seeing his face growing uncomfortable.

"I agree. Right now, let's just continue eating, please?" Rapunzel added with a pleading tone. The others are still very concerned for the boy, but they decided that they won't press onwards. So, they just continued eating, before they started talking to each other about what they plan on doing today.

Barbary listened on to what they said, and his face slightly brightened for a little bit. Rapunzel and Ariel looked at him and smiled at seeing him smile. They hoped that after eating, he can spend some time getting used to his new life, and hopefully make friends with their other friends, just like he made friends with them…


	5. Plans for What'll Happen

After dinner was finished, Ariel and Rapunzel decided to tell the other princesses about Barbary, while they had Melody and Barbary play with one another in the former's room. Ariel and Rapunzel were bombarded with questions.

"Where did he come from?" Belle asked. "W-Where are his parents?" Snow White added. Ariel and Rapunzel both raised their hands to silence them, which they did. Ariel then began, "Well, we found him while we were seeing some beautiful red roses in a flowering garden. Then, he bumped into me by accident."

Rapunzel then added, "Right. And while we tried to assure him that we're not mad, he seemed scared that we might, EAT him." Upon hearing about this, the other princesses just raised their eyebrows. "Uh…why would you assume that, Punzie?" Tiana asked, curious for this abnormal suggestion.

Rapunzel was quick to respond. "Well, he showed us a bruised bite mark on his neck." She said with an unsettled tone. Immediately, this made the other princess silently gasp in shock. They've never heard of a mother cannibalizing her own child before, nor did they even think it could even be a thing. Jasmine herself felt furious at this; she always liked children back in her old Arabic kingdom of Agrabah, even made friends with one of them, almost viewing him like a little brother of her own. So hearing about this made her furious.

"Oh, I wish I could go to…wherever she lives and just pound her face against a glass window." She grumbled, fist clenching tightly. This made the other princesses a bit fearful of her.

Ariel then continued on, "I know, it's pretty horrifying to hear such news. So, we decided to, well, bring him here." She said with a smile. Snow White then asked, rather cheerfully despite the atmosphere,

"Will he be living here with us?" Rapunzel and Ariel nodded. "Yes he will." Rapunzel replied. Snow White immediately gushed in happiness. "Oh, I can't wait to meet that boy. He looked so cute with your daughter, Ariel!" she gushed. All the other princesses rolled their eyes, but some of them had the tips of their lips curl upwards in a smile. Then, Cinderella then announced to the princesses.

"Alright, we now know who the boy is, where he came from and why he's here. Now," she looked at Ariel and Rapunzel. "since they are the first ones to get to know him, along with Melody of course, these 2 will be the ones to look after him for the most part. If Barbary wants, the rest of us can take our turns. But like I said, it depends on whether he's ready or not. So we should still be as gentle as possible." She explained. Then she turned to Merida.

"Merida," she began. Merida looked at her.

"I'm especially talking to you. You've been blunt at times, and at would sometimes hurt others' feelings. We especially do not want that with him around. Do you understand?" Merida was briefly taken aback. "W-What? I-I'm not ALWAYS insensitive!" she exclaimed. Rapunzel then butted in. "True, but whenever you are, you always hurt my feelings." The others nodded in agreement.

Then Belle asked, "Where is Barbary now?" Ariel pointed to the door leading out of the room. "He's with Melody right now." She explained. The princesses agreed that they should do their best to help Ariel and Rapunzel take care of Barbary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbary was sitting down with Melody in her room, just simply sitting around awkwardly.

"So uh…do you like my room?" Melody asked, not wanting the awkward silence to continue on any longer. Barbary looked at her, and gave a smile and a nod. "Of course, Melody." He replied. Melody smiled, happy that he's talking to her. Then a thought came into her mind; she then scooted over to beside him.

"Hey, Barbary." She asked. Barbary looked up at her in confusion. "What?" he asked. Melody then began to ponder what she wants them to do. "Um…do you want to uh…" but before she can answer, Barbary interrupted. "Kiss?"

Melody looked at him in shock. Barbary looked at her, confused a bit, before he realized what he said. "Sorry! Sorry, during my walk here, Rapunzel got that stuck in my head." He explained, rather sheepishly. He was lying, but he didn't want Melody to ridicule him for this. Melody giggled.

"I know. Rapunzel always likes to mess with me with that, too." Melody gently ruffled his hair. Barbary giggled as he looked at her with a smile. The children looked at each other for a few seconds before Melody then asked,

"Anyways, what I wanted to ask is whether you would like to look at some books with me." She offered. Barbary widened his eyes, and soon nodded in agreement. "Oh. Right, okay. Sure thing." He replied with a smile. Melody giggled as she then took his hand and took him towards the bookshelves.

Melody then pulled out a simple book and showed it to him. Barbary sat next to her as he looked at the book. There, he saw a small boy with what looked like a large stick. In the background, there was a fence, with sheep frolicking about, and in the hills in the background, there is a hungry-looking wolf. Barbary stared at the book, a look of confusion in his face. "What is this?" he asked.

Melody looked at him with another smile. "This is 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf', Barbary." She replied. Barbary still looked confused. "Oh, what is it about?" he asked. Melody just giggled, seeing curiosity in his eyes. "Well, I don't want to say too much, so as not to ruin the surprise of you reading it yourself, but um…let's just say, 'Liars are not believed, even when they tell the truth.'" She explained. Barbary was now interested.

"Oh…well, can I see it?" he asked. Melody nodded and gave it to him. Barbary opened the book, and looked at the pages inside of the book. He liked some of the pictures there, but once he saw something peculiar near the bottom, he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Melody?" asked Barbary. "What?" replied Melody as she scooted next to him. He showed her the pages and pointed to something at the bottom. She looked, and raised an eyebrow when he was pointing at a paragraph in the bottom.

"Uh…what is wrong, Barbary?" Melody asked. Barbary looked at her, a bit upset. "I don't know what this is." He replied. Melody looked a bit confused. "You don't know what this is saying?" she asked. Barbary shook his head. "I only started getting homeschooled." He explained. Melody was perplexed. "Really? So, you don't know how to read?" she asked. Barbary nodded with a saddened expression.

* * *

Then, the door to their room, and in stepped Ariel, with a smile on her face. "Hello, children." She greeted as she walked over to the children and gently patting both of their heads. Melody and Barbary smiled as she sat between him.

"How are things going between you two?" she asked. "Things are fine, mommy. But uh…" Melody looked at Barbary sympathetically. "Poor little Barbary here can't read." She explained. Ariel looked at Barbary in shock, and Barbary nodded.

"Oh, poor little child." She explained, gently caressing his cheek, making Barbary smile a bit. "Yeah. I've only JUST started getting homeschooled by the time I ran off." He replied. "Really?" asked Ariel. Barbary nodded, and that made Ariel smiled.

"Well, just leaving you without the ability to read will be no good. Will it, kids?" she said, as she lifted Barbary and placed him on her legs, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle slightly, and Melody smiled warmly.

"No." they replied. Ariel nodded back triumphantly. "Good. From now on, we're gonna find a way to get you homeschooled. Does that work, my love?" she asked. Barbary giggled at what she called him, but he nodded. "Yes, Ariel. That will work." He replied. Ariel smiled warmly. "Great." She said. She then stood up, still carrying him.

"Now, Rapunzel and I want you to meet the other princesses and get to know them some more after dinner. Especially since what happened in dinner…" she said the last part, in a saddened tone. Barbary patted her.

"Okay. Do you think they'll like me?" he asked. Melody butted in. "Of course, Barbary. All of them will love you on the spot like with mommy and Rapunzel do already." She said with an excited smile. Ariel smiled as well, nodding in agreement.

"Of course, that's right. Though…" Her face grew a worried look. "I'd be careful around Merida and Jasmine." She explained. Barbary raised a brow, and Ariel felt his body tense. She was quick to rub his back gently.

"They're not bad. They're not bad, baby. It's just…Merida can be a bit blunt and rude at times, and Jasmine, if you're not careful with what you say,  _can_  lose her temper." She explained. Barbary nodded in understanding, though he was still a bit tense. Ariel quickly kissed him in the forehead.

"Don't worry. Like I said, they're sweet girls otherwise. And if they  _do,_  do something to hurt you, you can be assured that Ariel here, and Rapunzel will have them punished." She said cheekily with a wink at the end.

Barbary giggled at her cheekiness before nodding. "You know what you do with making kids happy, don't you?" He asked. Ariel chuckled warmly. "Yes. I mean, look at Melody." She gestured to Melody. Barbary looked at her, who smiled. Barbary giggled, making the other girls giggle as well, as Ariel gently tightened her hold on him.

"So, are you ready to meet them?" she asked. "Yes, please." He replied. Ariel nodded as she carried him out of the room and into the hallway, with Melody walking beside them. Ariel loved these two children very much. She only had Barbary for not even two hours, but she already felt like she loved him like a son of her own.  _"Oh, if only Eric was here."_  She thought to herself with a sigh as they walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a rather remote region of the World of Disney, there is a small, rocky island standing. It is mostly dark and cloudy, with thunderstorms dominating the landscape. The landscape itself is relatively barren, with tall tree trunks devoid of any life whatsoever, sharp pointy rocks dotting cliff edges, as well as tall mountains pointing upwards into the sky, which is swirling in a vortex like fashion. There are no creatures living on the island; no birds flying over the island, no deer grazing in the grounds, not even any insects crawling out and about. Even the fish know better than to stray close to the island. Why is the island the way it is…well,

In the shorelines south of the island, things were normal and slow for the most part…well, if you count violent waves and loud crashes as slow and normal. Anyways, things were normal, until the ocean soon start to grow darker and darker. Then, bubbles soon popping up in the surface, and the darkness grew bigger and bigger, until something emerged from the water.

It appeared to be a dark figure of a male human, but it's features are completely black, yet it is very tall too, around 6'5" tall, as well as having glowing red eyes, a wide grin, wild and feathered out hair. It was carrying a bag, and it was moving rapidly.

The dark figurine soon made it ashore, and walked across the land. Through the barren forest, across the deadly rivers, and up the mountains, the figure finally arrived at a large cavern filled with spikes, water dripping down from the points.

The bag was still moving about rapidly, and it sounded like muffled shouting. The figurine just shook its head, before it continued onwards towards a large chamber. Inside the chamber, there was a black mist. The figurine climbed up a set of stairs, and dropped the bag in front of the mist, before he walked through the mist.

There was a humming noise, before the mist began shifting; large claw-like hands soon appeared from the darkness, as well as a shape forming into a head, with two large red eyes and a mouth as well, with sharp teeth. The large creature soon took a deep breath, and exhaled. It then looked down, and lifted its giant hand towards the bag, and with dexterity not natural for a 50 foot tall monster, gently unzipped the tip of the bag, and something…or someone slipped out of the bag. It appeared to be a white woman in her early 40s, with red hair down to her shoulders tied up to a ponytail, red short-sleeved shirt and long jean pants.

This woman is Barbary's mother.

Barbary's mother looked around as she began panting in fear. She stopped as she looked at the massive, 50 foot tall mist creature, with black spots popping up from the body and disappearing. Her eyes widened in panic as she soon crawled back in fear.

"W-W-Who are you?!" she called in fear. The mist creature tilted its head. Barbary's mother shouted again, more demanding. "Who are you?! Answer me!"

The mist creature then moved his hand, and quickly swiped her upwards. Barbary's mother screamed as she was lifted upwards, fearing that it will eat her. She tried to struggled free, tears streaming downwards. As she pleaded for mercy, "Please. Please don't eat me!" she was suddenly stopped by-

" **Enough!"**  a voice boomed. Barbary's mother stopped with a yelp, as she closed her eyes, preparing for a painful death. But, there was none. Instead, she felt something pointy on her cheek, moving her head to the face of the abomination.

" **Are you the mother of Barbary Disney?** " it asked. Barbary's mother looked confused, still panting in fear. As she gulped, the creature asked again, " **Are you the mother of Barbary Disney?** " Barbary's mother looked confused; why would it bring up her poor excuse of a child in a time like this? "Y-Yes…why would you bring him at a time like this?" she asked. The mist looked at her, with a smile on her face. " **Well…considering that you are his mother, I thought you would know where he went?** " it asked.

Barbary's mother, though shaking, shook her head. "N-No. I-I swear I don't know where he is…"she explained. The giant figure looked on at her, taking in her words into account. It moved its red eyes to the bottom left for a moment, before he then looked at her. " **You know; I've recently heard that you were rather…abusive towards your son.** " He said. Barbary's mother looked at her, confused now.

"W-Wha…why are you asking? T-That boy is just a mistake in my life!" she said in an irritated tone as she crossed her arms and shook her head in disdain. The dark creature nodded. " **Indeed he is. With his existence, it could jeopardize my vision of my future.** " He replied.

Barbary's mother looked at it, confusion in her eyes. "W-What are you talking about? What else are you planning on doing with me?" she asked, hands clenching into fists. The creature grew a sinister grin. " **Well…since you're here…and I'm a rather impatient being…** " Suddenly, one of the darkened spots floated away, and the giant creature caught it, before it moved it towards Barbary's mother. She looked at it in a bit of fear, stepping back. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

The monster explained as the hand holding her raised its fingers and pinched closely, keeping her in place. Barbary's mother tried to move free, but as much as she could struggle, she could barely move. The giant explained,

" **I'm giving you the darkness that flows within me.** " He explained. Barbary's mother gasped, as he released the orb, and it flew closer to her. Barbary's mother moved her face away, and the orb was quick to follow her.

Suddenly, the orb then shot towards her, and entered her body through her teeth. Suddenly, Barbary's mother screamed in agony as her head began to throb in pain. Quickly after that, she felt her chest in pain, then her stomach, soon her whole body was in pain, and she couldn't help but scream in agony.

However, it didn't stay this way for long; 7 seconds after the orb entered her body, she suddenly fell limp. Then 2 seconds after that, her body began to grow a more dark aura, literally visible, as she lifted her head upwards, and opened her eyes; now they're a pitch black color, with the exception of 2 dots in the center. The monster laughed evilly.

" **Perfect. Now to see if it'll work after all.** " It said as it reached out its hand, and clenched it into a fist. Soon, something rose from the ground; it was a cage, and it appeared to be holding hostage 10 men inside.

The 10 men are the Disney Princes, and the husbands of the princesses back home. Their names in order; Prince Florian, Prince Charming, Prince Philip, Prince Eric, Prince Adam, Sultan Aladdin, explorer John Smith, Le Shang, Prince Naveen, and Consort Eugene (Flynn) Fitzherbert. All of them are startled by their awakening, and looked up to see a giant dark mist like creature holding what appeared to be a woman. Eric looked suspicious, and held his hands out onto the bars, wanting to know something.

"Who are you?! What's going on? What exactly did you do to that woman?" he demanded. The mist like creature turned its head to look at it, and it gave a smile, before lowering its other hand, lowering the woman towards the cage. " **I simply made her one of my infected…I'm just wishing to test them out.** " It spoke to him.

The top of the cage soon opened, and the monster dropped Barbary's mother into the cage. She landed feet first, and as the hand moved away, placing the roof back. Eric and the other men looked at her, fearing what's gonna happen. The misty creature sat back in his throne, and materialized a map of the World of Disney. The map shows 6 different continents, dozens of islands, big and small, as well as hundreds of archipelagos that comprise the World. The largest of the continent is twice the size of Eurasia, called the Main Disneyland, for this is where the majority of the population of the World resides, and where the connections to the other world, Earth are.

" _Master?"_  a raspy voice asked. The mist monster turned to look to the darkened Barbary's mother, who was looking at it with a pleading look. " **Oh…my apologies. You can attack them now. No point to leaving potential hosts to waste.** " The monster instructed before it turned back.

Barbary's mother turned to the princes, and gave a devious smile, before with a speed unnatural for a human, grabbed Eric, pulled aside his shirt, opened her mouth widely to the point of almost disconnecting her jawbones, and quickly chomped down on Eric's jugular. Eric shouted in agony as he quickly tried to push her away. Barbary's mother then bit through the flesh again, before swallowing and retching something out.

As the others approached to help, Barbary's mother released Eric, and some dark tentacles were briefly seen pulling back before she closed it. The others looked on in shock as Eric soon began to grow darkness around him. Suddenly, Philip was grabbed and yanked towards Barbary's mother, and she bit down on his throat again. This time, some of the men moved in to help, but suddenly they were stopped by Eric. Eric now had been turned into a dark creature, and that terrified most of the men. Then, he pushed Aladdin and began biting on his shoulder just as Barbary's mother finished infecting Philip.

The mist monster looked on, as it grew a smirk. " **Wow. This is better than I expected. Not even half a minute and the darkness is beginning to spread.** " He said in amusement. Then it turned back to the map, listening to the screams of agony of the prisoners soon becoming infected as well. Then, it thought of something, and turned to a spot in the Main Disneyland continent.

" **Hang on…if I can't see where the boy is…maybe he's somewhere in the Magic Kingdom…** " he murmured, pondering what it'll do to kill this boy before it could bring its vision of eternal darkness to reality…


End file.
